Mudandome hacia mi destino
by LizzieCullenSwan96
Summary: Bella vivio su vida mudandose de pais en pais, hasta que llego al frio Forks, el ultimo lugar al que se mudaria. Alli conoce a los Cullen, la familia que cambiara su vida para siempre.
1. Capitulo 1: Mudanzas

Mudandome hacia mi destino :

Cap. 1 : Mudanzas

Hoy me despeste, gracias a mi tonto hermano Jacob que no paraba de gritar y saltar sobre mi y sobre mi cama, haciendo que no paremos de reirnos.

-Vamos Bells, tienes que levantarte o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-Gritaba mientras me azarandeaba despacio y reia.

-No quiero. Dejame dormir!-Gritè entre risassin lograr que me hiciera caso.

-Si no lo haces no quedarà otra opciòn y hare algo que no te gustara- Me amenazò el muy cobarde.

-No lo haras- Lo ret, esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Veras que soy capaz de eso y mucho mas querida Bells- Me volvió a retar, pero ahora con una sonrisa malebola sobre sus labios.

-No lo haras- Seguì su juego.

-Em!- Gritò llamandolo el muy traidor.

-Ay…no… - Fue lo unico que pude decir ante de que me cayera otro de mis hermanos encima y se aliara con el traidor de Jacob a las cosquillas.

Jacob era el segundo de nosotros cuatro, eramos : Emmet, Jacob, Yo y Alice.

Emm y Jake se llevaban 2 años de diferencia. Mientras que Alice y yo nos llevabamos 1 año.

Vivimos en Phoenix junto a nuestros padres Charlie y Reneè.

Emmet el primero de los cuatro tiene 21 años y trabaja como profesor de gimnacia en la escuela a la que asisto junto a Alice.

Jacob el segundo tiene 19 años y estudia mecanica, pero en sus dìas libres trabaja ayudando a Emm en la escuela, para poder pasar màs tiempo con sus hermanos.

Yo soy Isabella la tercera, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 17 años y estudio junto a Alice en la escuela de Phoenix, yo estudio para ser profesora de Biologia.

Alice tiene 16 años, es la mas pequeña de los cuatro en edad y en tamaño, aunque eso no evita su GRAN hipeactividad, ella estudia moda, para algùn dìa ser una gran modista y tener su propia marca.

Como vivimos viajando mucho por temas de negocios, por mis padres que son unos de los mas grandes empresarios, llevamos con nosotros algunos gustos musicales de otros paises y tambien los bailamos, es muy divertido ver a Emm y a Jake bailar brasilero o reggaeton, cumbia, cuarteto, etc. Por que siempre se nos pegaban los bailes de los lugares a los que nos mudabamos y tambien se nos pegaba la forma de hablar.

-Emmett, dejame por favor!- Le rogaba entre risas y gritos.- Em me ahogas!- Gritaba rogaba porque saliera de encima mio, porque me debia de estar poniendo morada por la falta de aire.

-¿ Te levantaras ?- Me preguntò hamagando a levantarse pero sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas. – ¿ No querras que lleguemos tarde a la escuela y la excusa sea que tuvimos que tardar por que mi tonta hermanita no se queria levantar, o si ?

-No quiero ir, dejame dormir- Dije ahora mas calmada y con mas aire en mis pulmones.

-Asi que no iras, ¿ eh ?- Esto ya no me estaba gustando.

-No.- Dije sin dar mas vueltas al asunto, pero a la vez sin darme cuenta lo mal que estaba tentando a mi suerte.

-Està bien … Ya que no hay mas remedio … vamos a tener que levantarte a la fuerza, quieras o no… asi que Jake, ayudame la meteremos la bañera, tu ve y llenala.- Dijo con su sonrisa malebola, _no està todo perdido, jake me ayudara_, pensaba, hasta que vi el rostro de Jake, ahí me di cuenta de mi perdiciòn, _sabia que el traidor me entregaria a su amo_, pense ahora si que me estaba asustando.

-Son unos degenerados, me quieren ver desnuda!- Les grite con un tono jugueton y asustado, que provoco risas en los tres pero no logro que lo olvidaran. Pense que era un chiste, pero como fui tan tonta de no darme cuenta de que tenian sus pijamas puestos.

-Tranquila, no te desnudaremos, tu ropa està sucia y ¿ què mejor lavarla que contigo vestida ?, aprovecharíamos y matariamos a dos pajaros de un tiro, ¿ què te parece ?- Ya estaba aterrada.

-Asi que… vamos arriba. ¿ Jake està todo preparado ?- Me levanto y me puse como si fuera una bolsa de papas sobre su hombro, mientras preguntaba a su aliado si estaba todo listo.

-Si Emm, ya està todo – No me podian hacer esto.

Lo de la ropa no era mi mayor preocupación, sino mi preocupación era que en verdad llegariamos tarde, pero como Emm es profesor, de algo sirve tener a un hermano como profesor, podria mentir por nosotros.

Mi pijama era un bombachon y una musculosa nada mas, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a que mis hermanos me vieran asi que no me avergonzaba tanto, solo un poco, pero no tanto como para que ellos lo noten.

Cuando estuvimos al lado de la bañadera, les volvi a rogar, cosa que parecian no escuchar.

-Por favor, ustedes me quieren, yo tambien los quiero, eh aprendido mi leccion, ire, està bien, pero por favor no me hagan esto, por fa… -Rogaba, pero Jake me interrumpio.

-Lo siento Bells, pero tu te lo buscaste, nosotros solamente queremos lo mejor para ti y lo sabes, asi que…Emm… - Dijo mirando perversamente a mi hermano que le devolvia la misma mirada.

-Al agua pato!- Dijeron los dos a coro mientras me metian a la bañera.

-Nooo! Me vengarè!- Dije riendo. – Vengan mis hermanitos. – Les dije y de un momento a otro estabamos los tres mojados y dentro de la bañera, mojandonos y riendo como locos.

-Vamos, estamos llegando tarde.- Dijo una vocesita desde la puerta, mientras miraba por todo el cuarto hasta que su mirada se fijo en nosotros tres y empezo a reir uniendose a nuestras risas. – Emm, Jake tenian que llamarla, no mojarla, mamà se enfadara si ve el lio que hicieron.- Dijo entre risas, mientras entraba y se venia en mi direccion para ayudarme a levantarme.- Vamos Bells, cambiate estas empapada, y ustedes dos hagan lo mismo, pero antes arreglen el lio que hicieron.- Dijo dandose la vuelta para enfrentar a mis dos hermanos que no paraban de reir.

-Pero Ali, fue culpa de Bella, ella nos lo insinuo, nosotros solamente cumplimos sus ordenes.- Dijo Jake calmandose un poco y ayudando a Emm a levantarse junto con èl de la bañera.

De un momento a otro estaba siendo arrastrada por Alice hacia mi cuarto.

-Vamos Bells, debes cambiarte rapido, sino no llegaremos a tiempo.- Para este momento yo ya estaba vistiendome a toda velocidad. Llevaba un jean ajustado y una camisa azul con un escote. Me maquille poniendome un poco de brillo en los labios, rimel, un delineador y base. Lo justo para pasar desapercibida y lo mismo que todos los dìas.

Cuando baje estaban todos desayudando y hablando entre si.

Despues de desayunar, me iba a dirigir a mi auto cuando Alice me parò y me obligo a ir con ellos en el Jeep de Emmett. Todo el camino fuimos riendonos con las bromas de Jake y Emmett.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela cada uno se dirigio a sus respectivas clases.

Ahora me tocaba Historia, para mi una de las clases mas aburridas. Lo bueno era que la segunda clase era de Biologia, la que mas amaba.

El viaje de vuelta a casa se paso entre bromas, risas y comentarios tontos por parte de los cuatro.

Cuando llegamos a casa nuestros padres nos esperaban para tener un reuniòn familiar. Cosa que no era muy rara, por que siempre nos informaban que nos mudariamos o cosas malas, lo bueno era que la mayoria de las veces era para decirnos que nos mudabamos y no eran cosas tristes, aunque nos apenaba tener que dejar cada lugar en el que estabamos viviendo, las mayorias de las veces que nos mudabamos estabamos en ese sitio durante 3 o 4 años.

-Hijos hice esta reunion para avisarles que nos mudaremos otra vez.- Dijo mi padre, obviamente triste por que tendria que dejar a sus nuevos amigos.

-¿ A donde nos iremos ?- Preguntò Jake, serio, por que como todos odiaba tener que mudarse y encima tan seguido.

-Nos mudaremos a Forks, un pequeño pueblo de Washington, sabemos que no les gustara por que es un poco frio y siempre esta lloviendo. Pero prometemos que sera la ultima vez que nos mudaremos.- Ok, lo bueno es que es pequeo, de seguro tranquilo y ademas seria la ultima vez que nos mudariamos, pero ¿ por què justamente tenia que ser un lugar frio ?, como odiaba el frio. Ademas tengo un presentimiento extraño que me dice que este no sera como cualquiera de nuestros otros viajes.

-Asi que ¿ cuando nos iremos ?- Pregunte con un tono de tristeza en mi voz.

-Mañana, asi que vayan empecando todas sus cosas.- Perfecto, las cosas no podian ir mejor.

-Està bien. – Dijimos a coro dirigiendonos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Ah! Por cierto.- Nos dijo nuestro padre desde la planta baja.- Alice no empaques mucho, mira que te podras comprar todo lo que quieras alla.- Eso hizo que la tristeza quedara de lado y empezaran las risas.

-Està bien papà.- Dijo Alice ahora un poco mas contenta sobre poderse comprar mas ropa en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Cuando terminamos de empacar todo lo necesario nos dirigimos a nuestras camas, para poder dormir un poco antes del agotador viaje.

Al otro dìa me levante, me lave los dientes, me peine, me maquille y baje a desayunar, viendo que todos ya estaban listos nos encaminamos hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando por fin estabamos en pleno vuelo, me dispuse dormir para después tener energia cuando estemos ya , en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Al aterrizar Alice me despertò como siempre lo hacia riendose junto a mis Jake y Emm de mis comentarios dormida. Cuando estabamos en el aeropuerto tomamos dos taxis hasta nuestra casa. En el primero iban Emm junto a mis padres mientras que en el otro ibamos Jake, Ali y yo. Al llegar a nuestra nueva casa, vi lo bella que era, era para mi la perfecta, ni tan grande ni tan chica, de madera y se veia acogedora, ademas estaba en medio del bosque, no habia vecinos y eso seria mejor. Cada uno tomo la habitación que queria y la mia era la que mas me gustaba de todo la casa, era como la casa, tenia las paredes pintadas de azul, mi color favorito y ademas tenia un ventanal que daba hacia la calle, con una vista muy linda que daba hacia el bosque.

Llegamos un viernes por la mañana y por lo que supe faltaban dos semanas para que empiece la etapa estudiantil, asi que Ali, Jake y yo junto a mi padre nos fuimos a inscribir a la escuela de Forks y alquilamos unos autos para poder transladarnos. Sin perder tiempo Ali me secuestro para ir de compras, cosa que no era muy de mi agrado pero no podia resistirme a las caritas de perrito que ponia al pedirmelo, entonces terminaba cediendo y la acompañaba, ademas no me gustaba verla sola y no podria llevar todas esas bolsas ella sola.

-Ali ya es demasiado por hoy.- Le dije pensando en mi pobre auto y después de esto no cabriamos ni nosotras dentro de el.

-Pero Bells, todavía nos falta mucho que comprar.- Me dijo haciendo esa cara de perrito mojado que hacia que ganara todas las peleas.

-Esta bien.- Dije dando por terminada esta discusión.

Al llegar a casa, mientras nos preparabamos la cena nos reiamos contandoles a Emm y a Jake las estupideces que hicimos con Alice para poder meter todas las bolsas en el auto.

Cenamos mientras Charlie nos contaba sobre un amigo suyo Carlisle Cullen que vivia aquí en Forks.

Nos contò que su amigo era mèdico y que estaba casado con una mujer llamada Esme y que tenian cuatro hijos : Rosalie, Renesmee, Edward y Jasper.

Nos dijo que tenian la misma edad que nosotros cuatros, pero con la diferencia de que Rosalie era meses menor que Emmet, Renesmee meses menor que Jacob, Edward meses mayor que yo y por ultimo Jasper meses mayor que Alice. Fue muy difícil entenderlo pero lo entendimos al final.

Al terminar de comer lavamos todo lo que habiamos ensuciado, nos dimos las buenas noches y nos dirigimos a descansar después de nuestro agotador dìa.

Asi pasaron los dìas, debo decir que hace mas frio y llueve mas de lo que nos imaginabamos, pero eso no nos impidio divertirnos y pasarla bien.

Hoy me levante emocionada como siempre por empezar mi nueva escuela, esperando ver que me depara el destino a mi y a mi familia.

La emocion era tan grande que no me di cuenta de que en tan solo 15 minutos estaba lista para partir, baje a desayunar, mientras Emm y Jake nos contaban que trabajarian como profesores juntos en la escuela de Forks.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos Ali y yo a el auto rojo descapotable que ella se habia elegido y nos encaminamos a la escuela. Apenas bajamos todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras que estabamos vestidas muy seductoramente, cosa que no me di cuenta por la emocion, maldita Alice por elegir mi ropa, ya me las pagaria. Ella llevaba una falda un poco corta, pero no se veia lo suficiente, con unas medias tranparentes por el frio y una camisa roja de mangas por los codos ajustada, con un escote no tan grande pero lo suficiente para que se babearan y un maquillaje un poco mas desapercibido. En cambio yo llevaba unos jeans ajustados con una camisa de mangas largas con un escote un poco mas grande que el de Alice, pero no lo suficiente y mi maquillaje el mismo de siempre.

Nos encaminamos hacia adentro del edificio, estaba tan nerviosa, hablando con Alice de cualquier cosa que se nos pasara por la cabeza.

Hasta que lo vi…


	2. Capitulo 2: Hermanos

Mudandome hacia mi destino:

Cap. 2 : Hermanos

Esos ojos esmeraldas, ese pelo cobrizo y rebelde, con ese rostro tan perfecto, que me ¿sonreian?, no, no podria ser eso, pero igual me dejaron boquiabierta. Èl estaba rodeado de dos chicas y un chico, que envidia me deban esas chicas.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo pasò hasta que Alice empezó a pasar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo frente a mi rostro repetidas veces.

-Bells, ¿ estas ahí ?, Ali llamando a Bells – Me decia riendo por que no reaccionaba de esta hermosa fantasia.- Bells respondeee.- Ya me estaba empezando a zarandear, pero despacio.

-Oh! Lo siento Ali, me quede pensando en algo.- Le dije tratando de no pensar en esa hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

-¿ Se puede saber en que estabas pensando que te dejo tan boquiabierta y tan sonrojada ?, ¿ un chico tal vez ?.- Perfeto Alice ya se dio cuenta asi que si ella se dio cuenta, todos lo tendrian que haber notado. Debi ser el hazme reír de ese chico y su grupo.

-Nada, una tonteria sin sentido.- Respondi volviendo a tomar mi postura y volver a actuar normal.

-Una tonteria sin sentido no dejaria a la gran Isabella Swan boquiabierta y sonrojada, ademas estuviste asi por cinco minutos, creo.- Ok, no podia haber sido mas vergonzoso.- Ademas no se si lo notaste, pero èl se te quedo viendo el mismo tiempo que tu a èl.- Esperen un egundo, ¿ me miro ?, creo que queria bailar, pero se pondria mas vergonzoso de lo que estaba.

-Dejalo no importa.- Le dije tratando de convencernos a las dos de que era un tonteria y de que un chico como èl se fijaria en mi.

-Està bien.- Dijo Alice un poco triste, se habia ilusionado en tener un cuñadito.- No se si viste al resto del grupo que lo acompañaba, el chico que lo acompañaba a tu noviecito, era muy guapo.- Agradeci que hubiese cambiado de tema, pero por otro lado la queria matar, ¿ que era eso de noviecito ?. Pero no pude evitar sentir la curiosidad que senti en ese momento.

-¿ Te gusta ?- Preguntè emocionada.

-Siiii!- Chillo mi querida hermanita haciendo que todos nos vieran. Como quise matarla y de un momento a otro me sonroje mas que un tomate.

-Alicee!- La rete en voz baja.- No grites!.- Dios, no se como pude pronunciar palabra, estaba tan nerviosa y tan sonrojada.

-Lo siento.- Me dijo apenada.- Solo me emocione, no quise gritar, no te enojes.- En ese instante me puso esa carita de perrito mojado que logra lo que quiere.

-Està bien Ali, no me enojare, pero no grites.- Le dije ahora mas tranquila por que nadie nos miraba.

Asi se aso nuestro primer dìa en la escuela de Forks, estuve el resto del dìa pensando en èl. Lo mejor fue que nos hicimos amigas de Àngela, una chica un poco mas timida que yo pero muy buena, me agradò mucho al igual que a Alice, tambien nos hicimos amigas de mike, Jessica y Erick, son buenos pero no nos agradaron tanto como Àngela.

La vuelta a casa fue divertida, nos la pasamos escuchando musica de distintos paises y ritmos, a todo volumen, cantando y bailando en nuestros asientos.

Al llegar a nuestro hogar les comentamos a todos lo bueno que habia sido nuestro primer dìa.

Cuando la cena estubo lista, no dispusimos a comer, cuando terminamos de comer Emmett nos dijo que èl y Jake tenian una sorpresa que estaban seguros que nos iba a gustar a Alice y a mi.

-Chicas, ¿ recuerdan que les dijimos que Jake y yo iriamos a buscar empleo en la ecuela a la que ustedes van ?.- Ambas asentimos con unas sonrisas esperanzadas plasmadas en nuestros rostros.- Bueno... no lo logramos…- Dijo poniendose triste junto a Jake.

-No logramos negarnos a entrar y ser sus nuevos profesores.- Dijo Jake muy emocionado.

- Siii!- Chillabamos Alice y yo saltando a los brazos de nuestros hermanos, muy emocionadas, mientras ellos daban vueltas con nosotras en brazos.

-¿ Y cuando empiezan ?.- Preguntò Alice cuando ya estabamos todos mas tranquilos y en el suelo.

-Ah! Eso es sorpresa, pero veran que sera mas pronto de lo que se imaginan.- Dijo Emm, todavía muy sonriente.

-Vamos digannos.- Les rogamos a coro.

-No! Es sorpresa.- Respondiò Jake.

-Està bien.- Respondimos Ali y yo, nos hicimos los perritos mojados, pero no funcionò.

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a la cama, mañana serà un gran dìa. Lo presiento.

Estaba tan raramente emocionada que me despertè media hora antes de la usual, asi que como no habia nadie despierto, me puse manos a la obra y me preparè con mucho mas esmero que nunca, mientras escuchaba musica, no se que seria de mi vida sin la musica. Termine justo cuando los demas se estaban recien despertando, asi que me puse a hacer el desayuno para todos.

Se sorprendieron al verme en la cocina, me preguntaron de todo, sumado a las bromas de mis queridos hermanos, fue muy divertido, a todo lo que hicieron solamente respondidiciendo que me habia despertado antes y que estaba muy contenta con la noticia de ver a mis hermanos siendo mis profesores, y les contaba como me los imaginaba.

Al terminar nuestros desayunos Alice y yo nos fuimos directo a la escuela, todavía muy felices por la noticia.

Bajamos del auto de Ali y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra primer calse del dìa que era Matemàticas, la odiaba pero no podia hacer nada por no tenerla. La segunda era de Gimnacia, asi que nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia el gimnacio, para no llegar tarde.

Cuando llegamos el profesor todavía no habia llegado y habia pocos alumnos asi que como estaban Angela y los demas, nos pusimos a hablar sobre el nuevo profesor. A los cinco minutos el gimnacio estaba lleno con lo que me parecio los alumnos a los que le tocaba esta clase.

Lo que nos sorprendio a Alice y a mi, fue que el chico y su grupo estuvieran tambien, esto no podia haberse puesto mejor.

De un momento a otro esto se puso mejor, los dos chicos se pusieron a mirarnos y no sacaban la vista de nosotras dos, nos pusieron nerviosas, pero nos encanto.

Nos sumimos tanto en nuestros pensamientos que no nos dimos cuenta cuando llego nuestro ¿profesores?...

La emociòn que nos invadio a Alice y ami, nos hizo quedar boquiabiertas formando una sonrisa, y acercarnos al frente para verlos mejor. Mientras nuestros profesores se presentaban y no se daban cuenta de que estabamos ahi.

-Hola clase, soy su nuevo profesor Emmett Swan y este es mi ayudante, mi hermano menor Jacob Swan.- Dijo Em sonriendole a toda la clase. Ver a todas las chicas baboseandose por mis hermanos me revolvió el estomago y quise matarlas en ese instante. Tanto fue mi enojo que no me habia dado cuenta que nuestros profesores se habian acercado a Alice y a mi, lo que si me di cuenta fue con el enojo que nos miraban todas, al estar tan cerca de sus profesores y cuando vi a los chicos que nos miraban pude ver, que estaban sorprendidos y creo que pude ver ¿celos?, no me lo imagine.

-Hola, ¿ahí alguien ahí?.- Preguntò Emm moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces. Y aunque estuvieramos rodeados de gente no me importaba, nadie me impediria abrazar a mis hermanos nunca.

-Emm!- Gritè antes de saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, miestras Ali hacia lo mismo con Jake.

-Bells, sueltame me estas ahogando.- Me dijo Emm en casi un susurro.

-Lo siento.- Dije apenada, peo aun con una sonrisa y Sali corriendo a abrazar a Jake cambiando de lugar con Alice.

-Jake!- Le dije a mi hermano todavía muy contenta.

-Bells!- No podia ser, no me habia dado cuenta de nada, todos nos estaban mirando, algunas personas nos miraban con asombro y otras con rabia, pero no me importo y menos con mis hermanos.

A lo que Emm aclarò.

-Disculpen, es la emociòn.- Aclarò Emm buscando las palabras para comunicarles a todos que somos hermanos.- Es que… - no pudo terminar a lo que Alice lo interrumpio muy contenta, claro ella no era como yo, ella nunca era timida.

-Somos hermanos.- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, a lo que todos terminaron con una gran sorpresa plasmada en sus rostros.

Mientras que a mi me ardia la cara de lo sonrojada que estaba, por suerte no se notaba por que escondia mi cara en el pecho de Jake, en un intento de abrazo. Al momento llego Alice y nos interrumpio.

-Bells, dejame abrazarlo a mi tambien.- Dijo tratando de correrme. Pero no lo logro.

-No.- Dije tratndo de abrazarme mas fuerte a Jake.

-Bells, por favor.- Rogaba Alice, pero yo no lo hice caso, solamente le negue con la cabeza.

-Chicas, dejense de pelear por mi.- Bromeo Jake.

-Nadie se pelea por ti, tonto.- Dije pegandole despacio en el brazo.

-Clro que se pelean, sino ¿ por que quieren abrazarme las dos ?, saben que me sube el ego que dos chicas se peleen por mi.- Este tonto nunca aprendia.

-Tonto no nos peleamos por ti, ademas no somos dos chicas, somos tus hermanitas, tonto.- Le dije volviendo a pegar.

-¿ Que no hay abrazo para mi ?.- Dijo Emm abriendo los brazos, esperando sus abrazos.

-Claro tontito.- Le dije abrazandolo muy fuerte.

Claro que para este momento Emm dio actividades para que hagan los demas y aclaro que no habria diferencias, que si eramos malas en esta clase, que no dudaria en desaprobarnos y si eramos buenas nos aprobaria. Asi que para que nadie nos escuche nos dirigimos hacia un rincon del gimnacio.

-¿ Como no nos avisaron que verndrian hoy ?.- Pregunte abrazandolos otra vez.

-Les dijimos que seria una sorpresa, las sorprendimos ¿o no?- Preguntò Jake muy sonriente.

-Pero nos tendrian que haber dicho, asi no les haciamos pasar este momento tan vergonzoso para ustedes.-Dijo Alice volviendo a abrasarlos.

-Pero las sorprendimos igual tontitas.- Nos dijo Emm con un tono jugueton en la voz. Por lo que èl y Jake se ganaron un par de cachetadas amorosas en la cabeza.- Auchh!.- Dijeron a coro.

-Se lo merecian por ser tan malos y no habernos dicho nada.- Dijo Alice haciendose la enojada con el seño fruncido pero sin lograrlo, mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Esta bien, la proxima les diremos.- Terminado el asunto nos dimos un abrazo entre los cuatro y cada uno se dirigio a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Emm habia dado como actividad un juego de dos personas y pasarnos la pelota una y otra vez, asi lo hicimos.

Hasta que los chicos que tanto nos gustaban se acercaban a nosotras.

-Hola.- Me dijo esa voz que me parecio la mas hermosa.

-Hola.-Le respondi tratando de esconder mi emocion.

-¿Como te llamas? Por lo que vi, tu apellido es Swan.- Me dijo mientras yo estaba muy lejos perdida en esos lagos esmeralda.

-M-me lla-llamo Isabe-Isabella, pe-pero t-todos me di-dicen Bella.- Dije tartamudeando.

-Bella, muy lindo nombre. Yo soy Edward Cullen.- Casi me muero, èl era Edward Cullen.- Y èl… .- Dijo señalando al chico que lo acompañaba.- Es mi hermano Jasper Cullen.- Dios, Edward es hermoso. Pero hasta que vi a Aice no me habia dado cuenta de que Alice estaba hablando con Jasper, por lo que veo se llevan muy bien.

Mi dìa no podia estar mejor, tengo como profesores a mis hermanos y conosco a Edward, el chico mas lindo que conoci en toda mi vida.

-Gusto en conocerte.- Dije sonrojada, pero Cullen me sonaba conocido asi que ¿ por que no preguntarle?.

-El gusto es mio.- Dijo la perfecciòn que se hayaba delante mio.

-Tu apellido me suena conocido, ¿ eres uno de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen cierto ?.- Le preguntè a lo que èl asintió.

-Si, y tu ¿ debes ser una de las hijas de Charlie Swan no es asi ?.- Dios, sabia de mi, ya estaba en las estrellas.

-Si, y la chica que se encuentra hablando con tu hermano Jasper, es mi hermana Alice.- Le dije.

-Ahh… asi que ¿ los profesores son tus hermanos ?.- Perfecto, habia visto ese momento tan vergonzoso, _tragame tierra_, pense, èl no podia haberlo visto.

-Si, dime que no viste esa escena tan vergonzosa.- Le dije, suplicando que no haya visto eso.

-Si, lo he visto. – NOOO! Ahora estaba mas que sonrojada.

-Nooo! Que veguenzaa!- Le dije riendome.

-Ah sido muy lindo ver el que entre hermanos se demuestren ese cariño.- Ayy diooss! Es tan perfectoo!.

-Esta bien, es lindo... ahora , dime ¿ las chicas que los acompañan son sus amigas, novias, que son?- Le pregunte esperando que dijera cualquier cosa menos novia.

-No, nada de eso, son mis hermanas. – Un gran suspiro salio de mi boca sin que lo notase.

-Ahh… bueno creo que tendremos que seguir haciendo lo que nos dijo nuestro profesor por que sino ya escuchaste no me aprobara sino soy buena en esta clase.- Bromee, haciendo que se riese, dios! Que risa tan hermosa.

-Esta bien ah sido un gusto conocerte y espero que volvamos a tener otra charla en algun momento.- Me dijo sonriente.

-El gusto es mio y si espero que podamos volver a tener otra conversación en otro momento, ah sido muy interesante hablar contigo. Le sonrei de vuelta.

Nos despedimos y con Alice seguimos haciendo las actividades que Emm dijo que hicieramos. Al terminar el dìa escolar nos quedamos esperando a Jake y a Emm en la escuela para irnos todos juntos de vuelta a casa.

Cuando Ali y yo salimos de la escuela nos dirigimos de inmediato al estacionamiento, cuando lo vi acercarse a mi…

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado mi primer y segundo capitulo, estoy re emocionada._

_No meresco un RR y si quieren sugerirme como seguirlo, porque mi cabecita ya no quiere trabajar tanto._

_G__racias por leerme._

_Besitos._


	3. Capitulo 3: Los Cullen

Mudandome hacia mi destino

Cap. 3 : Los Cullen

-Hola otra vez.- Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado que me mato.

-Hola.- Le dije, sonrojandome cada vez mas, perdiendome de nuevo en esos lagos esmeraldas.

-Creo que ire a ver que estan haciendo esos dos, ya se estan tardando mucho.- Dijo Alice para salir en busca de mi dos hermanos. Lo que le agradeci internamente por su gesto, al dejarme a solas con Edward. Pero la verdad se estaban tardando ya como media hora.

-¿ Asi que estan estan esperando a sus hermanos ?.- Preguntó Edward, a lo que yo asenti.

-Si, queriamos volver con ellos, pero hace media hora que los estamos esperando y no salen, creo que han tenido problemas con respecto a que dos de sus alumnas son sus hermanas.- Le dije apenada y preocupada por el trabajo de mis dos hermanos.

-No lo creo, aquí no se fijan en eso, puede que se hayan quedado hablando con la secretaria la señora Cope y solo se les haya pasado el tiempo o se les haya olvidado que los estan eperando qui.- Me dijo Edward, la verdad no habia pensado en esa opción.

-Espero que sea solo eso.- Le dije menos procupada.

-Ah, por cierto, a lo que venia.- ¿ A qué venia ?.- Hace unos minutos mi padre me llamó y le comente que ustedes estan aquí y me dijo que los invitara a todos a cenar mañana en la noche en nuestra casa.- Se me aceleró el corazón al oir esas palabras, _esto solo tiene que ser un hermoso sueño_ me repetia a mi mis ma en mi cabeza.

-Claro, le dire a mi padre y estoy segura que dirá que si.

-Está bien, si vienen avisame, llamame a mi celular.- Me pasó su celular y yo le pase el mio.- Ahora que te lo dije, debo irme, me estan esperando. Adios.- Me dijo para después darme un beso en la mejilla que hizo que una extraña electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Adios, después te aviso.- Le dije mientras lo veia irse y sin mas me dirigi en busca de mis hermanos.

-Bella, ¿ ya terminaste de hablar con tu novio ?.- Me preguntó Emm. _Bien Alice, date por muerta _pense.

-Callate, no es mi novio!.- Le grité con mucha rabia.

-Se nota que lo es. Hemos visto la forma en la que se miran.- Dijo Jake riendo junto a Emm. _Nunca cambiaran, seguiran siendo los niños que siempre fueron _pense.

-Callense, que todavía no los eh perdonado por la mentira.- Les dije, dandole menos importancia a sus tontas burlas.

-Ya hemos dicho varias veces que lo sentimos…- Dijo Jake.- Ademas ya les habiamos dicho que era sorpresa.- Volvio a repetir por enesima vez.

-Pero nos mintierons al no decirnos que seria hoy.- Repitio Alice la misma cantidad de veces que Jake.

-Nosotros nunca dijimos el día…- Eso era cierto, pero para seguir peleando, se lo volviamos a reprochar.- ademas dijimos que seria mas pronto de lo que pensaban.- Dijo Emm.

-Pero si nos hubieran dicho…- Alice fue interrumpida por Emmett.

-Si les hubieramos dicho no nos hubieran hecho pasar ese momento tan vergonzoso en el gimnacio, ya sabemos, nos lo dijeron ochocientas veces.- Dijo Emm restandole importancia a lo sucedido en el gimnacio.

-Pero…-Dije siendo interrumpida por Jake.

-Pero nada , ya paso. Ademas en algun momento se tendrian que haber enterado de que ustedes son nuestras hermanas, ¿ o no ?.- Dijo Jake. A lo que respondi.

-Cierto, lo sabrian tarde o temprano.- Dije sabiendo que este tema estaba dandose por cerrado, solo faltaba que Jake y Emm lo dieran por terminado.

-Entonces ¿ tema cerrado ?.- Preguntò Emm.

-Tema cerrado.- Dijimos a coro Ali y yo.

-Abasoooo…- Dijo Emm hablando como si fuese un teletubi.

En ese momento nos dimos un abrazo grupal dando este tema por terminado.

Terminado el abrazo nos dirijimos hacia el auto de Alice e hicimos lo que haciamos siempre que estabamos los cuatro juntos, osea cantar, bailar en nuestros asientos, bromas y escuchar todo tipo de musica.

Al llegar a casa. Nuestros padres todavía no habian llegad, asi que nos pusimos a ver una pelicula. Cuando esta termino , nos pusimos a bailar y cantar como locos con la musica a todo volumen en la habitación de Alice, algunas veces nos parecio escuchar el timbre y la puerta, pero no podia ser por que no teniamos conocidos aquí, y los que nos conocían no sabian donde viviamos, o eso creiamos hasta que nos bajaron la musica del todo.

-Chicos! ¿ No escucharon que hace media hora estaban tocando el timbre y la puerta ?.- Nos regaño Reneé.

-No, no escuchamos, lo sentimos.- Se disculpó Alice muy apenada.

-Ahora bajen a recibir a las visitas…-Cuando nos estabamos dirigiendo hacia la puerta, Reneé volvió a hablar.- y a mi no es a quien tienen que pedir disculpas, sino a ellos.

Cuando llegamos a recibir a las visitas me sorprendi al ver quienes eran.

-Aquí estan…- Dijo Charlie dirigiendose a nosotros.- Carlisle te presento a mis hijos, Emmett, Jacob, Isabella y Alice.- Dijo señalando a cada uno.- Chicos èl es Carlisle Cullen, el hombre del que tanto les hable y ellos son su esposa Esme y sus hijos Rosalie, Renesmee, Edward y Jasper.- Dijo Charlie señalandolos a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto a todos.- Dijimos a coro Emm, Jake, Ali y yo.

-Mucho gusto a los cuatro, como dijo su padre me llamo Carlisle y hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa.- y por lo que se, no hace falta que los presente con mis hijos por que ya se conocen.- Todos asentimos.

-Si, recien hoy hemos logrado hablar, por que tenemos algunas clases en común.- Dijo Edward.

-¿ Ah si ?, ¿ por qué no me han dicho nada ?.- Preguntó Charlie mirandonos.

-Porque hoy hemos hablado y tú recien llegas.- Conteste.

-Oh, es verdad.- Dijo mi padre. A veces puede ser igual o mas tonto que Jake y Emm.

La tarde se paso entre anecdotas de mis padres y como se conocieron. Al llegar la hora de cenar Reneé y Esme se dispusieron a hacer la cena.

Cuando Reneé me llamá desde la cocina.

-Bellaa!.- Me llamò gritando desde la cocina Reneé.

-Ya voy.- Respondí de la misma forma en la que me llamo mi madre.- ¿ qué ocurre ?.- Pregunté cuando estuve en la puerta de la cocina.

-Bella, cariño, nos hacen faltan un par de cosas para hacer la cena, ¿ puedes ir a comprarlos ?.- Me preguntó Esme.

-Claro.- Dije con una sonrisa.- ¿ què cosas les faltan ?.- Pregunté acercandome a Esme.

-Necesitamos que compres salsa de tomate,___**spaghetti, sal y algunas bebidas.- Me dijo Esme.**_ _**-Esta bien.- Le dije con una sonrisa que ella no dudo en devolverme.**_ _**-Lo siento tanto Esme, es que aquí hay algunas personas que se comen todo y no dejan nunca nada.- Dijo Reneé muy apenada y mirandome con el seño fruncido.**_ _**-Lo siento, es que hoy llegamos con mucha hambre y mientras mirabamos una pelicula nos pusimos a comer todo lo que encontramos.- Dije apenada.- Ademas aquí los que mas comen son papà Emm y Jake, no nos puedes culpar a Ali y a mi.- Le dije cruzandome de brazos y haciendome la ofendida.**_ _**-No import, no se preocupen, ademas a mi tambien me ocurre lo mismo, mis hijos y Carlisle comen como tiburones.- Dijo Esme riendose y haciendo que nos unamos a sus risas.**_ _**-Esta bien, me ire antes de que sea mas tarde.- Les dije para darles una sonrisa que no dudaron en devolverme e irme, me dirigi a buscar las llaves de mi auto. **_ _**Cuando un llamado de mi padre me detuvo cuando ya tenia el pomo de la puerta en mi mano.**_ _**-Bells, ¿ a donde vas a esta hora ?.- Me preguntó Charlie.**_ _**-Voy a comprar unas cosas que hacen falta para la cena, por que algunas personas se comieron todo y no hay nada para comer.- Les dije mirando divertida a los miembros de mi familia.**_ _**-Tú tambien comiste mucho.- Dijo Jake tratando de parecer enfadado y sin lograrlo, soltando una carcajada seguida por el resto de mi familia.**_ _**-Està bien, ve, pero no sola. Emm acompaña a Bella.- Le ordenó a mi hermano que cuando estaba por levantarse, fue interrumpido por Carlisle.**_ _**-Deja Emmett, debes estar agotado, ademas nosotros vinimos aquí sin avisarles, Edward acompaña a Bella.- Le ordenó a su hijo. Cuando el corazón me empezo a latir a mil. Tendria que estar sola en un auto con Edward.**_ _**-Dejen no se preocupen, nada me ocurrira, puedo ir sola.- Les dije tratando de convencerlos, pero sin lograrlo.**_ _**-Deja que te acompañe uno de tus hermanos por lo menos.- Rogo Charlie.**_ _**-No te preocupes a Edward no le molestara acompañarla, ¿ o no hijo ?.- Preguntó Carlisle.**_ _**-No, no me molestara.- Dijo Edward.**_ _**-Esta bien, vámonos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde.- Le dije dandome vuelta y dirigiendome a mi auto, cuando una mano me tomo del brazo y me detuvo, su toque volvio a provocar esa extraña electricidad, que recorrio todo mi cuerpo estremeciendome y haciendo que me sonrojara, lo que por suerte Edward no notó.**_ _**-Iremos en mi Volvo.- Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa de medio lado, que me derritio.**_ _**-Esta bien.- Le dije devolviendola la sonrisa.**_ _**Al llegar a su Volvo, me abrio la puerta, cosa que me parecio muy tiena. Al asegurarse de que mi cinturón estuviera abrochado, cerro mi puerta y dio la vuelta alrededor del coche para dirigirse al asiento del conductor.**_ _**Cuando arranco, nos pusimos a hablar sobre distintos temas que teniamos en comun. Le conté que habia prácticamente vivido mudandome toda mi vida y que no tenia casi amigos por ello, tambien le conté que estaba feliz por que esta seria la ultima vez que nos mudariamos.**_ _**Él me contó que hacia cuatro años vivia aquí en Forks, que toda su infancia vivio en Alaska, tambien me contó que sus sueños eran ser un dia un famoso abogado y yo le conté sobre mi sueño de ser profesora de Biologia.**_ _**Hablamos mucho durante todo el camino, me sentia muy feliz cuando hablaba con él, eso me agrado.**_ _**Al llegar a casa de vuelta, es dimos a Reneé y a Esme para que hagan la cena.**_ _**Cenamos entre risas, bromas y anecdotas.**_ _**Cuando terminamos de cenar, esperaron una hora, se despidieron de todos y se fueron. Cuando se fueron me despedi de todos y me fui a dormir, sin dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado con Edward.**_ _**Al otro día desperté y me prepare para dirigirme junto con Alice a la escuela, cuando vimos que los Cullen estaban apoyados cada uno en su …**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Conociendonos

Mudadome hacia mi destino :

Capitulo 4: Conociéndonos

Cuando estuvimos frente a ellos, Alice les pregunto que hacían aquí.

-Hola!.- Dijo una muy feliz Alice.- ¿ Qué hacen aquí ?.- Preguntó.

-Hola.- Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Alice.- Estábamos esperándolas, pensamos que quizás les gustaría ir a nuestra casa hoy en la noche, con su familia claro.- Aclaro Jasper nervioso.

-Claro.- Dijo Alice sonriente.

-OK, es a las ocho.- Dijo Jasper.- ¿ Les decimos la dirección o quieren que los pasemos a buscara su casa?.- Preguntó.

-Creo que seria mejor que nos vengan a buscar…- Dijo Alice.- Claro… si no es una molestia para ustedes.- Siguió.

-Claro que no.- Dijo Jasper, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para darle menos importancia al tema.- Entonces los pasaremos a buscar, ¿ a las ocho esta bien ?.

-Entonces, a las ocho y gracias.- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-De nada.- Dijo Jasper sonrojándose.

Cuando el sonido del timbre nos hizo darnos cuenta de que ya teníamos que entrar al edificio e ir a nuestras clases.

-Bueno debemos irnos, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós.- Dijo Alice saludando con la mano.

-Adiós.- Respondió Jasper devolviéndole el saludo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a clases, Alice y yo nos pusimos a hablar de lo que usaríamos en la noche. Aunque no me agradaba la idea de hablar sobre ropa, quería verme bien frente a Edward, aunque todavía no se bien por que quiero verme bien frente a él, no me agradaba la idea de verme como un verdadero desastre frente a él. Así que no me quedaba otra que unirme a las apasionantes charlas sobre moda de Alice.

La primera clase del día fue muy aburrida y paso mas lenta que lo normal, cuando por fin termino Alice y yo nos estábamos levantando para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería, cuando de repente aparecieron los Cullen en la puerta del salón, algo que nos sorprendió a Alice y a mi.

-Hola, otra vez.- Saludó esta vez Edward.

-Hola...- Respondí.- ¿ Qué hacen aquí ?.- Pregunte todavía atónita.

-Hemos venido a buscarlas y queríamos preguntarles, ¿ si querían venir a almorzar con nosotros ?.- Preguntó la chica que según recuerdo se llamaba Rosalie.

-Claro, ¿ por qué no ?.- Dijo Alice muy contenta, al ver que podía pasar mas tiempo junto a Jasper.

-Vamos.- Dijeron Rosalie y Renesmee a coro, tomándonos a Ali y a mi del brazo para prácticamente arrastrarnos a la cafetería.

Al entrar a la cafetería nos encontramos a Mike Newton que nos paró de golpe.

-Hola Alice, Bella, ¿ como están ? que lindas están hoy.- Dijo Mike sonrojándose, se que me tendría que haber parecido tierno, pero me provoco una gran repugnancia que me revolvió el estomago.

-Hola Mike, bien y gracias que tierno.- Dije tratando de sacar una sonrisa que no hiciera notar mi repugnancia, al parecer mi sonrisa lo convenció de que me había parecido dulce, haciendo que se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba, y que yo tuviera unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, algo que me parece, todos notaron.

-Bella, ¿ estas bien?.- Preguntó esa aterciopelada voz que tanto adoraba, pero sonaba preocupado.

-Si, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire.- Dije con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos, algo que pareció no conformarlo.

-Vamos, te acompañare.- Sonó mas como orden que como pedido.

Antes de que pudiera negarme, Edward me tomo de la mano mientras me ayudaba a salir de la cafetería y me dirigía al estacionamiento de la escuela. Mientras yo me sonrojaba cada vez mas.

Cuando ya me sentía mejor, y menos sonrojada decidí que tendría que agradecerle por haberme ayudado alejándome de Mike y sacándome a respirar aire fresco.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado Edward.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-De nada, te veías muy mal y decidí que tendría que ayudarte…- Dijo con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba, disculpen ¿dije amaba?, creo que me estoy volviendo loca. _Te gusta, acéptalo _me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Esta bien, me gusta Edward Cullen, debo aceptarlo, pero él no debe saberlo.- Pero dime una cosa ¿ qué te hizo ponerte así ?.- Me preguntó preocupado. No podía decirle que fue lo que Mike me había dicho, por que podría pensar cualquier cosa y no quería que se arruinara esta hermosa amistad que se estaba formando.

-Creo que fue algo que comí y me cayo mal.- Mentí.

-Debe ser por eso, pero creo que Newton tenia razón en lo que dijo.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿ Qué fue lo que dijo ?.- Dije, mientras pensaba que fue lo que Mike me había dicho que Edward pensara de mi, dándome cuenta de que no encontraba nada que Edward tenga que decirme.

-Que estabas muy linda hoy.- Dijo volviendo a sonreír. Mientras yo me sonrojaba.

-Gra-gracias.- Tartamudee, sonrojándome todavía mas mientras él soltaba una risita.

-Sabes, te ves mas linda cuando te sonrojas.- Me dijo acercándose a mi mientras sonreía cada vez mas. Para hacer algo que no me esperaba, me abrazó.

_Edward Cullen me abrazó, por dios!_ Pensé. Haciendo que ya me ardiera el rostro de lo sonrojada que estaba. Mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Tú también te ves my lindo hoy.- Admití volviéndolo a abrazar. Sonrojándome mucho mas que antes, en este momento debería estar mas roja que un tomate.

-OH, ¿ de verdad ?, gracias.- Dijo sonriendo mas que antes y haciendo mas fuerte su abrazo. Después de lo que me pareció muy poco, ya no estaba sonrojada y soltamos nuestro abrazo. Edward me miro y me sugirió.

-¿ Quieres que nos vayamos ?, te invito un helado o lo que tu quieras, y después de ahí te llevo hacia tu casa, ¿ que te parece ?.- Preguntó Edward con una sonrisa que me derritió.

-Esta bien.- Se que me parecía mal que estuviéramos los dos solos en casa, pero ¿ que podría pasar ?.

Antes de irnos preferimos avisarles a todos que nos iríamos, diciendo que Edward me llevaría a casa por que me sentía muy mal.

Nos dirigimos a su Volvo y Edward hizo lo mismo que la primera vez, me abrió la puerta, me volvió a parecer tierno. Nos pusimos a hablar todo el camino, escuchando la radio.

Decidimos que queríamos ir a comer un helado, así que cuando nos bajamos en la heladería nos fuimos a comer nuestros helados en una banca y seguimos hablando sobre nuestras familias.

Cuando terminamos nuestros helados nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Cuando llegamos lo invite a que pase y le pedí que se quede conmigo por que Jake y Emm se habían ido a hacer unos tramites, mis padres trabajaban y Alice estaba en la escuela. Él acepto gustoso.

El tiempo se nos pasó volando y de pronto empezaron a llegar primero Emm y Jake que se asombraron al ver a Edward en ahí, luego llegaron mis padres y Alice, Edward les tuvo que explicar que hacíamos los dos solos en casa y le dijo que me había venido a traer por que me sentía muy mal, también aprovecho para avisarles a todos lo de la cena.

Cuando termino dijo que se iría a su casa para prepararse para la noche.

Yo también me dirigí a mi habitación para ver que ponerme, rastreando en mi armario no encontre nada y me senté en mi cama frustrada de no tener que ponerme, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Bella ¿ puedo pasar ?.- Dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa, ¿ qué ocurre ?.- Pregunté.

-Aquí tienes lo que te pondrás esta noche, yo te peinare y te dejare como una muñeca…- Dijo Alice dándome un vestido rojo que tenia un escote, unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y unos tacos para morirse, cuando se dio cuenta que iba a negarme me calló.- Déjame prepararte, bueno nos vemos después me voy a cambiar.

Me dejo sola mientras me iba a duchar y a cambiarme, cuando termine la llame y me preparó, me dejo en verdad como una muñeca, lo que le agradecería mas tarde.

Cuando terminamos y estuvimos nos pusimos a esperar a los Cullen, cuando escuche el timbre me levanté para abrir la puerta, cuando lo vi…


	5. Capitulo 5: Cena con los Cullen

Mudándome hacia mi destino:

Capitulo 4 : Cena con los Cullen :

Me quede estática en mi lugar viendo a la perfección delante mío. Siempre pensé que los dioses eran hermosos y perfectos, pero jamás pensé que tanto, hasta ahora.

Vestido con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabotonados, se encontraba Edward, por lo que me quede soñando con su perfección durante demasiado tiempo, al igual que él a mi, cuando desperté de mi hermoso sueño, me sonroje y lo invite a pasar.

-Pasa Edward todavía falta que Alice y Renné terminen y estamos listos.- Dije con voz ronca y volviendo a sonrojarme, pero esta ves debía verme como un tomate.

-Oh, claro, esperaremos.- ¿ esperaremos ?, no vi a nadie mas con Edward, solo a él._ Claro porque al único que viste en todo este tiempo fue a él genia,_me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Disculpa Edward, ¿esperaremos?- Le pregunté sintiendo mi cara ardiendo.

-Si, eh venido con Jasper y Carlisle, ellos están en sus autos esperándonos.- Dijo con esa media sonrisa que me desmayaba. - ¿Ves?.- Me dijo apuntando a otros dos autos estacionados al lado de su Volvo. Salude con la mano a los dos hombres.

-Por eso no entendía cuando dijiste que esperarían, no los había visto.- Dije riendo bajito, totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada _Bella céntrate y deja de sonrojarte, tonta_, me volvió a decir esa ya molesta vocecita en mi cabeza.

-¿ En que deberías estar pensando para no darte cuenta de que había dos autos junto al mío?, porque creo que un auto no s tan pequeño como para no verlo.- Dijo riéndose Edward, _si supieras_, pensé.

-Estaba pensando en muchas cosas.- Dije tratando de enviarle una indirecta, aunque sabia que no se daría cuenta.

-¿Se puede saber por lo menos una de ellas?.- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Déjame pensarlo.- Dije jugando un poco con él.

-Vamos déjame saber que piensas, sabes es extraño.- Dijo pareciendo pensarlo.

-¿Qué es extraño?.- Pregunté extrañada.

-Que siempre logro saber lo que los demás piensan, pero en ti es imposible, nunca se lo que piensas.- Dijo.

-Eso si que es extraño.- Murmure.

-Si que lo es.- Dijo riendo.

- Sabes, eh estado pensando que hay cosas de ti que no se, aunque es muy obvio porque nos conocemos desde hace pocos días.- Dijo mirando con esos ojos penetrantes.

-Sí, hay cosas que ambos no sabemos del otro.- Dije poniéndome a pensar en las cosas que no se de él.

-Entonces mientras esperamos te propongo un juego de 20 preguntas, ¿qué te parece?.- Preguntó.

-Me parece perfecto, así puedo sacar la opción de que seas un asesino.- Dije mientras reíamos por mi estúpido comentario.

-Está bien, empiezo yo.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Tienes novio?.- Dijo avergonzado, lo que me parecía de lo más tierno.

-No, no tengo.- Dije sonriéndole.- ¿Tú tienes novia?.- Pregunté.

-No, si, no se.- Dijo confundido.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?.- Pregunté cada vez mas confundida.

-No lo se, ahí una chica que me gusta, pero no sé si me corresponde.- Dijo mirando triste.

-Entonces tienes que preguntárselo.- Dije sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla.

-Es que soy un gran cobarde, no me atrevo.- Dijo con una mirada de dolor que me mataba.

-Entonces si no puedes decírselo, demuéstraselo con hechos, primero debes ser su amigo y luego debes ir enamorándola de a poco, entiende que se necesita tiempo para todo esto.- Dije muy seriamente, aunque no sea la más indicada para ayudarlo.- Aunque no sea la más indicada para decirte esto o no creas que te sirva mi consejo, tómalo en cuenta.- Dije sonriendo.

-Bueno lo tomare en cuenta.- Dijo volviendo a sonreir.- Ahora sigamos con las preguntas, ¿Te gusta alguien?.

-Creo que si, estoy en las mismas que tu y me di el consejo a mi misma de paso.- Dije sonriéndole, al ver que también me di un consejo a mi misma.

-Ahora me toca a mi.- Dije como una niña pequeña, haciendo que el riera.- ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

-Mi segundo nombre es Anthony, ¿y el tuyo?- Preguntó.

-El mío es Marie, lo se es horrendo.- Dije odiando mi horrendo nombre, ¿por qué mis padres me odian tanto como para ponerme ese horrible nombre.

-No, es hermoso, como tú.- Dijo acercándose a mi.

-Edward ¿Qué haces?.- Pregunté tratando de alejarme de él, cuando me agarro entre sus brazos.

-Nada, sigamos con el juego, ¿Cuándo y con quien ah sido tu primer beso?.- Preguntó acercándose cada vez más a mí.

-Nunca ha sido, todavía no lo tuve.- Dije tratando de alejarme de él, pero mis esfuerzos seguían siendo en vano.- ¿Y el tuyo?.- Pregunté volviendo a hacer el mismo esfuerzo, con el mismo resultado.

-Tampoco eh tenido mi primer beso, así que podría intentarlo contigo.- Dijo cada vez mas cerca, esto ya me estaba aterrando.

-¿Por qué conmigo?.- Pregunté esperanzada.

-¿Por qué no?.- Respondió con una misma pregunta, como odio eso.

Cuando íbamos a besarnos un gritó nos interrumpió, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos.

-Bella!, ¿sabes donde deje mi brillo labial?.- Preguntó Ali bajando las escaleras.

-No Al, no se donde está.- Dije sonriéndole, debería pagársela algún día. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward.

-Oh, hola Edward.- Dijo Ali.- Ya casi estamos, solo danos un segundo más.- Dijo apenada.

-No importa, tomate tu tiempo.- Dijo Edward mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Gracias, y vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo sonriéndole y se fue, escaleras arriba. Dejándome sola con Edward.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, hasta que me atreví a romperlo.

-¿Podrías explicarme que fue lo que acaba de suceder?.- Dije sin mirarlo, no podría verlo a la cara nunca más.

-No lo se.- Dijo con un tono de voz que no supe identificar.- Lo siento, no se que fue lo que me paso.

Nos volvimos a sumir en otro incomodo silencio hasta que volví a ser yo la que lo volvió a romper.

-No importa, déjalo, ya paso.- Dije decepcionada.

Y estuvimos callados hasta que otro gritó nos volvió a sacar de nuestros mundos.

-Eyyy! Vamos! Si llegamos tarde puede que no haya mas o comida o este fría!.- Gritó Emm mientras bajaba con Renné, Alice y Jake. Reí por su estúpido comentario.

-Es verdad, si no hay comida me veré obligado a comerte duende endemoniado.- Dijo ahora Jake, ellos y su hambre de 100 hombres.

-Mamii! Jake y Emm me molestan!.- Gritó Alice como una niña pequeña mientras hacia uno de sus famosos pucheros, siempre lograba lo que quería con sus pucheros.

-Chicos, ya dejen de molestar a su hermana.- Dijo Renné retando a sus hijos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Edward.

-Hola Edward, cariño, lamento la tardanza.- Dijo Renné muy avergonzada por su horrible tardanza.

-Siento la tardanza Edward, es muy vergonzoso de nuestra parte tardar tanto en nuestra primera cena.- Dijo Charlie bajando las escaleras.

-No importa, además llegamos muy temprano.- Dijo Edward con esa media sonrisa que desmayaba, lo que hizo que mi hermana y mi madre soltaran un awnn.

-Bueno vamos, que morimos de hambre.- Dijeron Emm y Jake tocándose el estomago. Lo que hizo que todos riamos.

-Ok, vamos.- Dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de casa.

Nos dirigimos Alice, Jake y Emm con Jasper, Renné y Charlie con Carlisle y yo con Edward. La casa Cullen estaba en medio del bosque también, y muy alejada de mi casa.

Nos la pasamos charlando sobre varias tonterías en el camino, tratando nunca de tocar el tema, agradecí mentalmente a Edward por no haber vuelto a tocar el tema o a tratar de hacer lo mismo otra vez. Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, si queríamos llamarlo asi, por que no era una casa, era una mansión. Nos recibió una Esme muy alegre, con una gran sonrisa y un eufórico abrazo a cada uno.

-Hola, bienvenidos, pasen.- Nos dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa invitándonos a pasar.

-Hola Esme, lamento la tardanza.- Dijo Renné devolviéndole el abrazo y muy apenada por la tardanza.

-Oh, no se preocupen, mande a los chicos a buscarlos muy temprano.- Reí para mis adentros por llamar _chico_ a su marido.- Además te entiendo, acá pasa lo mismo.- Dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa. Pasamos y me quede sin palabras, todo era tan hermoso, tenia un decorado muy hermoso, te daba mucha comodidad el ambiente.

-Hola.- Saludo una muy alegre Rosalie saliendo de la cocina.-¿Cómo están?.- Preguntó sonriente, iba a responder pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-Hola, bien.- Dijo mirándola embobado y con una sonrisa que le marcaba los hoyuelos.- ¿Y tú?.- Preguntó a punto de sonrojarse. Esto estaba volviendo extraño, mi hermano Emm SONROJADO, era así me estaba volviendo loca.

-Bien, gracias, vamos que ya todo listo.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa y sentándose allí.

Comenzamos a comer, habían hecho un delicioso Pollo al Espiedo con Papas al horno, Charlie y Carlisle comenzaron a charlar de trabajo y de todos los viajes que han tenido que hacer por el trabajo. Renné y Esme hablaban de la decoración de las casas de ambas, mientras Renné le comentaba a Esme, lo difícil que fue criar a cuatro niños pequeños, cuando tenían que viajar y ninguna niñera se quería hacer cargo de nosotros, por culpa de Emm, Jake y Ali, que les hacían la vida imposible. Emm y Jake hablaban con Rosalie y Renesmee sobre autos, sobre lo hermosos que son todos los lugares que visitan y a los que se mudan, haciéndolas reír, diciéndoles las cosas que hacían con las niñeras, de alguna manera tratando de _levantárselas_(*). Ali hablaba con Jasper contándole lo mala que es en historia y Jasper le decía que si quería él la podía ayudar, porque el es muy bueno en esa materia. En cambio yo estaba acá hablando con Edward, contándole que no tenia casi amigos por mudarme tanto, le conté también que casi no veía a mis padres cuando era pequeña porque siempre viajaban, también le conté que nunca había visto a mis hermanos tranquilos, le dije que siempre eran muy hiperactivos, pero la que se llevaba el primer lugar en hiperactiva era Alice, me contó que sus hermanas son iguales, pero que Jasper era más tranquilo que él, que nunca había sido tan problemático como él era cuando era pequeño, o cuando era adolescente, que siempre fue caprichoso, que siempre trato de tener lo que quería. Eso me puso un solo pensamiento que me rondaba ¿él había querido besarme para tener un beso mío porque lo quería o porque era un capricho?, ese pensamiento no dejaba de darme vueltas, y no tendría la respuesta hasta que se lo preguntara, pero como soy tan cobarde, no se lo preguntaría nunca, ni nunca tendría la respuesta.

Al terminar de comer, le dijimos a Esme lo deliciosa que estuvo la comida y ella empezó a levantar las cosas de la mesa, para poder traer el postre. Me levante para ayudarla, pero me detuvo.

-Déjalo Bella, cariño, ustedes son los invitados, no podemos hacer que ustedes se molesten en ayudarnos, además es muy poco.- Dijo Esme tratando de convencerme, pero como soy tan cabeza dura, no iba a dejar que me convenciera, no tan fácil.

-Por favor Esme, no es una molestia, además como tu dijiste es muy poco.- Le dije sonriente, llevándome los platos a la cocina. Esme bufó y me siguió para agradecerme por ayudarla, y para decirme que era muy cabeza dura, yo solo le dije que nunca me convencería, que no era nada molesto ayudarla, ella me sonrió y nos dirigimos juntas a la mesa, junto con el postre.

Jake y Emm se pusieron muy alegres cuando vieron que había más comida, que todavía nada se había acabado, también por poderse quedar más tiempo con sus chicas, por así decirlo. Seguimos charlando ahora en familia, sobre las carreras que seguiremos. Descubrí que Edward seguirá la carrera de abogado, que Jasper seguirá la carrera de psicólogo, Rosalie seguirá la carrera de decoradora de interiores, Renesmee seguirá la carrera de veterinaria, todos eligieron carreras muy buenas. Seguimos charlando hasta que el reloj dijo que eran las doce, entonces decidimos irnos, sino mañana nadie nos levantaría, así que nos despedimos.

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa y fue muy divertida.- Dijo Charlie dándole la mano a Carlisle.

-De nada Charlie, sabes que pueden venir cuando quieran.- Dijo Carlisle.

-Esme, tienes que decirme cuál es tu secreto, estuvo todo muy delicioso.- Dijo Renné dándole un abrazo al que Esme correspondió.

-Una tarde vienes y te cuento.- Dijo Esme.

-Está bien, vendré, lo prometo.- Dijo Renné.

-Gracias por la cena todo estuvo de maravilla, la pasamos muy bien, adiós y que descansen.- Dije sonriéndoles a Esme y Carlisle, mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias por haber satisfecho a nuestros pobres estómagos, ellos están muy contentos, y si ellos están contentos, nosotros también.- Dijeron Emm y Jake al unísono, saludando a todos con la mano.

-Bien, tendré que repetir lo mismo que todos así que, todo estuvo delicioso, nos veremos pronto y que duerman bien.- Dijo Ali saludando a todos.

Edward, Jasper y Carlisle nos volvieron a llevar a nuestras casas ya que habíamos venido sin autos y no sabíamos como regresar, así que seguimos con la conversación, hablamos ahora sobre todo lo que ocurrió esta noche y lo divertida que habían sido. Cuando llegamos a casa, le agradecí por el buen momento y le dije que mañana nos veríamos. Cuando me dispuse a bajar Edward me tomó del brazo, para que lo vea, cuando me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, me perdí en ellos durante un instante, hasta que vi que Edward se fue acercando a mi despacio, ahí reaccione y quise alejarme de él, pero me había agarrado de la cintura para no dejarme escapar de ahí.

-Edward- Lo llamé, pero nada.- Edward, ¿qué haces?, pueden vernos.- Le dije tratando de darle razones para que se alejara de mi.

-No importa, todavía no llegan, mira.- Soltó un poco su agarre, para dejarme ver que solo estaba su auto.- Además si llegaran ahora no nos verían, este auto tiene vidrios polarizados.- Dijo acercándose más a mi. Cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos…

(*) Cuando te gusta un chico o una chica, y queres besarlo/a o hacer varias cosas que no quiero decir, es cuando queres levantartelo/a, no se si me explico, sino busquen en Google porque no se explicar muy bien jeje.

_Holaaa chicaas! Como estan? _

_Vine para pedirles perdon por haber tardado tanto en publicar, mil veces perdon u.u_

_Besitos y las quieroo!_


	6. Capitulo 6: Besos frustrados, pesadillas

Mudándome hacia mí destino:

Capitulo 6: Besos frustrados, pesadillas y golpes

Nuestros labios volvieron a rosarse, sentí una extraña electricidad, mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, estábamos a tan solo centímetros de distancia, cuando unos golpecitos en el vidrio nos hicieron pegar un respingo.  
>Cuando vimos era Renné que estaba golpeando el vidrio de la ventanilla de Edward.<p>

-Chicos, ya llegamos.- Dijo Renné. _Qué suerte que los vidrios son polarizados_, pensé.

Cuando me iba a bajar del auto, Edward me tomo delicadamente del codo.

-Lamento otra vez lo que paso, es que no puedo resistirlo.- Me dijo sonrojándose apenado, se veía tan tierno.

-No importa, solo… déjalo.- Le dije con tristeza en la voz. Me baje del Volvo y me dirigí a mi casa, cuando entre seguida de Edward, estaban todos sentados en la sala.

-Bueno, ah sido una magnifica noche, lo siento pero debo irme a dormir, porque sino mañana nadie me levantara, buenas noches.- Dije despidiéndome de todos.

-Buenas noches.- Se despidieron todos y me subí a refugiarme en mi hermosa habitación.

Tome mi pijama y me metí en el baño. La ve mis dientes, me metí en la tina y me relaje.  
>Cuando termine seque mi cabello, lo peine y me fui a dormir.<p>

Cuando el calor del acolchado me rodeo completamente, me deje llevar por el sueño, con la imagen de la cara de Edward cada vez más cerca de la mía.

Cuando una pesadilla me estaba destrozando mis hermosos sueños.

_Estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos Cumbres Borrascosas, cuando escuche un ruido en mi ventana, me fije quien era y me sorprendí de verlo ahí._

_-¿Edward que haces aquí?- Pregunté sorprendida con una extraña velocidad recorriendo mis venas e hinchando mi corazón._

_-Vine a hacer esto.- Me dijo acercando su rostro al mío. _

_-Edward…- Fue lo último que dije antes de que sus suaves labios tocaran los míos, sentí una extraña electricidad que no terminaba en ningún lado. Cuando nuestros labios empezaron una extraña danza, dejándonos llevar por el hermoso momento. Su lengua lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que deje pasar a su lengua, concedí el permiso y comenzamos otra vez con esa hermosa danza.  
>Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos jadeando por falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos y lo único que pude ver en los suyos era lastima, y supongo que ya se por quien era esa lastima.<em>

_-Bella… lo lamento, yo no quería esto.- Me dijo pasándose sus manos por su cabello, en un acto de desesperación._

_-No Edward, está bien, se que lo queríamos los dos.- Le dije acariciando su mejilla._

_-No Bella, no lo entiendes, de verdad no quería esto.- Dijo sacando mi mano de su mejilla de forma brusca._

_-¿Por qué?- Pregunté sintiendo como me picaban los ojos._

_-Porque no te quiero, ni te amo, ni nada, solo te utilice, por eso no quería hacerlo.- Me dijo mirándome con el odio reflejado en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.- Pero tú, como siempre tan estúpida e ingenua no me detuviste, ¿Por qué no me detuviste?.- Me preguntó gritando._

_-No lo sé, no sé porque no te detuve, no sé porque no te golpee por haberlo hecho y no sé porque no te golpee cuando me dijiste porque me besaste.- Le dije sintiendo como no podía seguir reteniendo mis lagrimas._

_-No seas estúpida Bella, siempre supiste que lo quería hacer, y no te opusiste cuando entre en tu ventana.- Me dijo mirándome con lastima y odio a la vez.- Deja de actuar, si siempre supiste que te quería besar solo para usarte, no llores como una estúpida.- Me dijo levantándose de mi cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana para salir de mi habitación._

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?.- Le pregunté con mas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de mi pecho._

_-Solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.- Me dijo saliendo de mi ventana._

_-Edward!.- Lo llamé, pero cuando me asome por la ventana no había nadie, solo la oscuridad de la noche y la de mi corazón._

_Volví a mi cama y lloré lo que extrañamente mi corazón seguía guardando, el dolor que me provoco el rechazo de Edward me lastimo, dolía respirar sin él a mi lado y despreciándome._

Me desperté sobresaltada, ese sueño había sido el más horrible que soñé en mi vida, sentía como el dolor de mi sueño me seguía a la realidad, el rechazo del Edward del sueño me lastimo infinitamente, creo que es una señal de que nunca debí haberme fijado en él.  
>Me fije la hora en el reloj y eran las 06:30 así que me decidí a levantarme. Tomé la ropa que utilizaría hoy y me metí al baño, tarde más tiempo del que esperaba, pero por suerte el agua logro llevarse mis preocupaciones y sueños tontos. Salí del baño lista para bajar a desayunar.<p>

Baje para encontrarme a toda mi familia desayunando, salude a todos y me fui a servir un tazón de cereales. Me senté en la mesa y me dispuse a comer, cuando los estúpidos de mis hermanos me empezaron a molestar. Sabía que esto pasaría.

-Bells.- Me llamó Emmett pinchándome con su dedo en mi hombro.

-Si Emm.- Dije rodando los ojos y hablándole como si fuera n niño de 5 años.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo Cullen y tú ayer en su auto?.- Preguntó Jake sonriendo.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?- Pregunte suplicando porque no nos hayan visto, pero por fuera solo rodando los ojos.

-Porque tardaban mucho, y ni siquiera escucharon cuando mamá los llamó.- Dijo Emm. Agradecí mentalmente porque no nos descubrieron.

-Estábamos hablando.- Dije con voz inocente.

-¿Tan alto estaban hablando que no escucharon a mamá llamarlos?.- Preguntó Jake.

-Bueno, ¿Quieren qué les diga que estábamos haciendo?.- Pregunté tratando de pensar rápidamente para que no me descubran.

-Si.- Dijeron Emm y Jake al unísono.

-Bueno estábamos…. Escuchando música.- Dije sonriendo con mi cara de inocente.

-Sí, escuchando música. Y nosotros somos Batman y Robin.- Dijo Jake con su estúpido tono sarcástico y su estúpida sonrisa. Solo atine a rodar los ojos.

-Sí chicos, ustedes son Batman y Robin.- Dije siendo más sarcástica que Jake y sonriendo más que él.

-Bella, sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿Por qué nos mientes?- Dijo Emm haciendo el puchero que copio de Ali.

-No es mentira, que ustedes tengan mentes tan degeneradas no quiere decir que yo sea igual que ustedes.- Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y nosotros como somos Bells?- Preguntó Jake apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Ustedes son dos degenerados que les gusta cualquier chica que se les cruza y se les tiran encima, degenerados.- Dije apuntándolos con mi dedo índice.

-¿Por qué mientes tanto Bells?- Preguntó Emm haciendo que cada vez me enoje más. _Son unos estúpidos que no crecerán más y quieren molestar a tu GRAN paciencia, no te bajes a su nivel tan bajo e infantil, _pensé.

-Cállense, saben que es verdad, todavía no entiendo como puede ser que todavía no los denunciaron por acoso sexual.- Dije sacándoles las lengua en un gesto muy adulto.

-Por suerte todavía no violamos a nadie, si Bells, todavía ni nuestros primeros besos dimos y ya estas diciéndonos estas cosas que nos ofenden mucho.- Dijo Jake tocándose el lado izquierdo del pecho con la mano, y su famoso puchero, como si de verdad le ofendiera. Aunque sabía que era verdad, los cuatro estábamos en las mismas condiciones, ni primer beso y ya nos molestábamos, que adultos que somos por Dios! –nótese el sarcasmo- pero seamos sinceros, es divertido.

-Claro, claro, son unos angelitos.- Dije rodando los ojos.

-Me extraña araña que siendo moscas no me conozcas.- Me dijo Emm.

-Emm deja de decir estupideces y esa frase es más vieja que la abuela.

-Pero Bells, ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí la abuelita?- Preguntó Emm, mientras Ali y Jake reían por nuestra estúpida pelea tan infantil.

-Cállate Emmett.- Le dije ya bastante enojada, siempre jugando con mi paciencia estos tontos.

-Pero Bells…- No lo deje terminar ya que tome un pedazo de pan y se lo tire por la cabeza.

-Auch! ¿Por qué la violencia?- Preguntó con su puchero otra vez.

-Porque eres un tonto molesto.- Le dije volviéndole a tirar otro, ahora esta vez el me lo devolvió, y así comenzamos con una guerra de pedazos de pan.

-Chicos basta!- Nos retó Renné.

-Él y Jake empezaron Mami.- Dije poniéndole mi carita de perrito.

-¿Y yo qué hice ahora?- Preguntó Jake apuntándose con cara de inocente.

-Eso no es cierto mami, sabes que ella comenzó todo.- Dijo Emm culpándome.

-Chicos, ya déjenla.- Intervino Alice.- Si estaba o no besándose con Edward es su vida, no la nuestra.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Además ya dijo que no lo hizo, así que si deciden creerle o no, lo dejo a su criterio, yo le creo.- Ahora sí que no sabía si me defendió o me dijo que me había estado besando con Edward. Que confusión.

-Gracias Ali por defenderme, pero te agradezco un 50%.- Dije terminando mi desayuno.

-¿Por qué Bella?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Porque me defendiste por decir que me creías, cuando dije que no había estado haciendo nada con Edward. Pero no sé si me defendiste en verdad, cuando prácticamente me dijiste que había estado haciendo cosas con él.- Dije bufando.

-Pero si te defendí Bells.- Me dijo haciendo su pucherito, _Que tramposa_ pensé.

-Bueno, aunque la hayas defendido, todos sabemos lo que estaban haciendo.- Dijo Emm. Cuando me canse de que me molestaran, busque ayuda.

-Mami, diles que no me molesten.- Le dije a Renné haciendo mi cara de perrito, si ellos tenían sus caras, yo también.

-Chicos, ya dejen a su hermana en paz.- Dijo Renné, frunciendo el seño.

-Pero mami…- Empezó Jake, pero Renné lo cortó.

-Mami nada, nada de peros chicos, si Bella dijo que no hizo nada, es porque no hizo nada, así que no la molesten.- Dijo Renné cruzada de brazos.- Así que pídanle perdón a su hermana.- Dijo y yo aproveche para sacarles la lengua, que adulta por Dios!

-Lo sentimos Bells.- Dijeron a coro.- ¿Nos perdonas?.- Preguntaron a lo que yo puse un dedo en mi barbilla, como pensándolo.

-Déjenme pensarlo.- Dije a lo que ellos solo sacaron la lengua.

-Bueno chicos ahora váyanse que legaran tarde a la escuela sino.- Dijo Renné levantándose de la mesa.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos dirigimos a la escuela, está vez nos fuimos en el auto de Jake, ya que le tocaba manejar y hoy tendríamos clases con ellos. En el camino estuvieron molestándome con eso del auto de Edward, sabía que tendría que aguantar esto hasta que se decidieran para dejarme de molestar, o hasta que se les olvide, algo que dudo mucho.  
>Cuando llegamos, lo único que atine a hacer fue salir del auto de Jake, como alma que lleva el diablo, algo que me hizo sentir demasiado segura cuando estuve lejos de sus burlas. Entre sin mirar a nadie, cuando una voz hizo que parara.<p>

-Hola Bella.- Dijo una voz aterciopelada, detrás de mí. Me gire para hablarle y tratar de no recordar la mayoría de cosas que mis hermanos dijeron, y lo que paso entre nosotros en su auto y en la sala de mi casa, para no sonrojarme.

-Hola Edward.- Le dije mirándolo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿Y tú?- Pregunte.

-Bien, ¿Te molestaron mucho tus hermanos?- Preguntó viéndome apenado.

-Demasiado, ¿Cómo lo sabías?- Este chico me resultaba extraño cuando quería.

-Lo supuse.- Me dijo empezando a caminar, llevándome con él.

-Ahh, así que lo supusiste, ¿No?- Le pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, Emmett y Jacob me dijeron que lo harían, además yo tampoco me pude salvar de ellos.- Dijo soltando un suspiro nervioso.

-No les hagas caso, son dos bebés.- Le dije rodando los ojos.- Nunca crecerán.

-Bueno, apresurémonos que sino llegaremos tarde.- Le dije caminando más rápido.

-Ok.- Dijo alcanzándome y poniéndose a mi lado.

La clase paso rápida y aburrida, el profesor nos hizo trabajar en parejas, Edward y yo fuimos los primeros en terminar, al parecer los dos éramos muy buenos en esta materia.

Cuando el timbre sonó, nos dirigimos a la cafetería para almorzar estábamos muertos de hambre.  
>Cuando estábamos llegando a la cafetería escuchamos gritos, entramos y vimos a Renesmee, Alice y a Rosalie golpeando a Mike, Erick y Tyler, también vimos a Jasper y tratando de controlar a Jacob y a Emmett.<p>

Nos fuimos a separar a Alice, Renesmee y Rosalie de Mike, Erick y Tyler pero no pudimos, les pedimos ayuda a Emmett, a Jacob y a Jasper y no quisieron meterse, dijeron que se lo merecía. Cuando llego la secretaria y les grito que se separaran, hicieron como que no la hubieran escuchado o eso me pareció.

-Cullen! Swan! A la oficina del director, ya!- Volvió a gritar, pero lo golpearon más fuerte.- Profesores sepárenlos!- Les dijo a Emm y a Jake, pero ellos negaron.

-Lo sentimos señorita, pero se lo merece y si ellas lo sueltan nosotros lo golpearemos y será peor.- Le dijo Emm, era extraño que se pusieran tan violentos, ellos eran muy calmados y alegres, pero ahora tenían una cara demasiado seria, además de que se notaba de que estaban conteniendo el enojo, porque tenían los puños cerrados. Y Alice, ella fue la que más me sorprendió. Rosalie y Renesmee me sorprendieron, tuvieron que haber dicho algo horrible esos dos para que los agarren así.

Cuando con ayuda de Edward logramos separarlos, nos contos bastante tiempo, pero lo logramos. Les pedimos explicaciones pero se negaron, cuando les pudimos convencer de que nos digan, nos dijeron.

-Bella esos estúpidos dijeron muchas cosas de ti y de nosotras.- Dijo Alice muy enojada todavía.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?- Pregunté.

-Dijeron que…


	7. Capitulo 7: Horribles recuerdos

Mudándome hacía mí destino:

Capítulo 7: Horribles recuerdos

-Señoritas Cullen y Swan!- Gritó la secretaria.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Alice todavía enojada.

-Ocurre que en este mismo instante se irán las tres a la oficina del director.- Dijo señalándolas muy enojada.- Y ustedes dos.- Dijo apuntando a Emm y a Jake.- Irán también.

-¿Y nosotros que hicimos?- Preguntó Jake conteniendo su enojo.

-No hicieron nada por eso, les pedí que los separaran y no lo hicieron.- Dijo mirándolos con el seño fruncido.- Ah! Y ustedes señores tendrán problemas también.- Les dijo a Mike, Erick y Tyler.

Todos se fueron hacia la oficina del director y yo todavía sin saber porque se pelearon. Rodé los ojos y me fui a buscar mi almuerzo, de verdad tenía mucha hambre. Me senté con la mirada de Edward sobre mí.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Le pregunté sin despegar los ojos de mi comida, cuando me cansé de que me vea así.

-No, solo te estaba mirando así, porque no entiendo como puede ser que tus hermanos estén en la oficina del director y tú aquí comiendo como si nada.- Me dijo, levante la mirada, para fulminarlo con por los ojos. Él no despego su mirada de la mía y me miraba con esa extraña pero fuerte mirada penetrante que tenía, no despegue mi mirada de la suya para que vea que no me atemorizaba en nada su mirada.

-Lo hago porque quiero y porque estoy acostumbrada a que hagan líos y se los lleven a la oficina del director.- Le dije sin despegar mi mirada de la suya. Sus ojos dejaron de mirarme tan penetrantemente por un momento para dar paso a la sorpresa, pero debo decir que la sorpresa estuvo ahí solamente unos instantes, porque después volvió esa estúpida mirada penetrante de nuevo.

Seguimos así un rato hasta que una voz nos hizo dejar de mirarnos.

-Wauu, chicos no se maten.- Dijo Emm con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y?- Pregunté viendo como se sentaba a mi lado, para robarme mi comida.

-Compárteme, yo también tengo hambre.- Dijo Jake sentándose al lado de Emm y robándome la comida también.- ¿Y qué?- Preguntó mirándome.

-¿Qué les dijeron?- Pregunté mirando a mi comida desaparecer.

-Ah eso.- Dijo Ali sentándose en frente mío.- ¿Recuerdas a la señorita Cope y a Benjamín su marido?

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?- Pregunté extrañada. Viendo como Rosalie, Jasper y Renesmee se sentaban al lado de Ali.

-Que no los reconocimos, solamente los hicieron pasar a los estúpidos a la oficina del director.- Dijo Ali sonriendo.- Cuando era nuestro turno de pasar la señorita Cope dijo que le diría a Benjamín lo que dijeron de ti y que les darían un plus para su castigo.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y ustedes?- Preguntó Edward asombrado.

-Dijo que está era la última vez que nos perdonaba.- Le respondió Ali sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero ya sabes Bells, nunca dejan de perdonarnos.- Dijo robándoles una de las papitas por la que se estaban peleando Jake y Emm, de la mano. Haciendo que ellos dos la miren con odio y empiecen a pelearse por otra, como dos niños.

-Tienen que hacerle una escultura a esos pobres dos, saben que nunca van a dejar de hacerlo y encima los perdonan.- Le dije a Ali, Emm y Jake mirándolos seriamente.

-¿Tú nos dices eso a nosotros?- Preguntaron Jake, Ali y Emm al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ¿Por?- Les dije matándolos con la mirada para callarlos, pero por lo que me di cuenta ellos no se dieron cuenta de eso y siguieron.

-Eres la menos indicada para decir eso, te perdono a ti más veces que a nosotros tres juntos.- Dijo Jake señalándome con su gordo dedo moreno.

-Pero ellos me molestaban, además molestaban a Tanya, y sabes que defiendo a las personas que quiero.- Le dije levantando los brazos.- Además hacia ejercicio.

-Ejercicio, matándolos, eres peor que nosotros tres juntos.- Me dijo Jake señalándose a él, a Ali y a Emm.

-Ves estas admitiendo que soy mejor que tú peleando.- Le dije buscándolo.

-No lo creo, pequeña.- Me dijo levantando sus cejas.

-Yo creo que sí.- Le dije levantándome para dirigirme hacía él. Viendo como los Cullen nos miraban sorprendidos.

-Yo sé que no.- Me dijo levantándose para enfrentarme.

-Claro pequeño.- Le dije tomando su mano para que se siente.- Ven, siéntate.- Le dije palmeando su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño y sentándome a su lado, donde había una silla vacía. El tomo mi mano y la retiro de su cabeza.

-Déjame niñita.- Dijo mirándome con su mirada matadora.

-Uhh, que miedo, mira como tiemblo.- Dije haciendo como que temblaba.- Me mira con su mirada matadora.- Dije alzando las manos para agregarle más ironía a la situación.

-Jake, Bells… dejen de pelear.- Dijo Ali mirándonos con reproche.

-Cierto.- Dijo Jake volviendo a tomar mi comida.- Seamos maduros.- Dijo empujando mí silla con la suya. _Inmaduro, _pensé.

-Ok, seamos maduros.- Dijo ahora empujándolo yo con mi silla a él.- Por eso.- Dijo tomando mi comida de nuevo.- Dame mi comida!.- Y empezamos a pelear por la comida, como está mañana, nuestra madures no tiene límites. Mientras Emm por su parte, aprovecho que la comida no se movía mucho de su lado y siguió comiendo como si nada. Hasta que la comida se alejó mucho de él porque yo me la había llevado. Se enfureció, tomó la comida que estaba entre mis manos y me la sacó llevándosela otra vez con él.

Pienso que deberíamos vernos extraños, dos profesores peleándose con una de sus alumnas, solo por comida.

-Chicos, ya basta!- Dijo Ali levantándose para tomar la comida, a veces cuando ninguno de los tres mayores era el que ocupaba el papel de adulto, ella tenía que tomarlo y ponernos en nuestros lugares como si fuéramos unos niños pequeños, hasta a veces nos mandaba a nuestras habitaciones, castigados y sin juegos, salidas o cualquier cosa que sabe que adoramos por una semana.- Emmett y Jacob se van a buscar su propia comida!- Dijo dándome mi comida a mí, aproveche eso para sacarles la lengua a Emm y Jake.- Isabella! Deja de ser tan niña! Mira que les doy tu comida.- Dijo amagando para quitarme mi comida. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Jake y Emm no se habían movido, los miro con una mirada que asustaba más que una horrible película de terror. Los dos niños le hicieron caso y salieron casi corriendo a buscar su comida, regresando en muy poco tiempo.- Así me gusta.- Dijo para después volver a sentarse en su lugar, tomar mi manzana y comerla con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando me fije en los Cullen, nos miraban con extrañeza y un poco de diversión.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, que todavía nadie me contesto.- Dije.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-Bueno mi querida hermana, espero que no sea cierto sino tu cabeza no estará en su lugar cuando te agarre.- Dijo Ali mirándome a los ojos con esa miradita que te hacía decirle todo.- Dime por favor que no estás enamorada de Mike y que te acostaste con él.- Dijo Alice apoyando su frente sobre la mesa y poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza como si me estuviera suplicando que no fuera así. Me dio tanta repugnancia lo que escuche que casi vomito.

-Ay Alice! Cállate, vomitare!- Dije poniendo cara de asco.- Claro que no es verdad, si es un asco.- Dije mirándola con todo el asco reflejado en mi cara.

-Entonces no hiciste un cuarteto con Mike, Tyler y Erick.- Juro que tuve unas arcadas muy fuertes, que si no fuera porque vi a Edward con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados bajo la mesa, hubiera vomitado. La actitud de Edward me resulta extraña, tal vez solo sea que no le gusta que traten así a las mujeres, porque sino la otra opción serian los celos y eso no podría ser. Está bien que quiera besarme, pero los celos ya son de enamorado, supongo. Y Edward Cullen no está enamorado de mí.

-Siempre mi misma suerte.- Dije soltando un bufido resignada.

-Es verdad.- Dijo Emmett.- ¿Recuerdas la vez que ese estúpido de Thomas le dijo en frente de todos que estaba enamorado de ella?- Le preguntó Emm a Jake.

-Sí, fue muy graciosa la cara que puso cuando ella le dijo que no lo quería de esa manera.- Dijo Jake riendo seguido por Emm.

-Oh, Ali. ¿Recuerdas la pobre niña que le mandaba cartas a Emm? Pobrecita que pena me daba.- Dije recordando a la pobre niña que decía que Emm era un caballero, todo un hombre. Que equivocada que estaba esa niña.

-O esa niña que decía que esperaba que Jake le diera su primer beso.- Dijo Ali con un dedo en su barbilla, poniendo pose pensativa.

-Emm, ¿Recuerdas a ese pobre niño que decía que Ali era un angelito, que era su diosa, su duendecito?.- Preguntó Jake a Emm suspirando como un tonto enamorado, solo para molestar a Ali.

-Callate tarado!- Le gritó Ali en voz baja a Emm, lanzándole dagas con la mirada. Mientras él no paraba de reír junto a Jake. Sí las miradas mataran, ellos dos estarían muertos hace mucho.

Alice siguió lanzándoles dagas con la mirada hasta que algo paso por sus ojos. Sabía que tenía una idea que dejaría a Emmett y Jacob sin molestarla durante mucho tiempo.

-Bells.- Me llamó una duende, pero no cualquiera, esta era la duende maléfica. Yo la mire con, prácticamente pánico, además el tono de voz con el cual me hablaba daba mucho miedo, por lo que hizo que mis queridos hermanos dejen de reír para escucharla atentamente. Ellos también tenían miedo.- ¿Recuerdas la propuesta que les hicieron a nuestros queridos hermanos? La de… ¿Cómo se llamaban?- Preguntó Ali poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla en pose pensativa. Emm y Jake la cortaron antes de que diga los nombres de los chicos que les hicieron esa propuesta, recuerdo muy bien como paso.

_Comienzo Flash Back:_

_Hace dos años. Íbamos caminando por una ruta muy conocida cuando vivíamos en la Argentina, más específicamente Buenos Ares._

_Nuestro auto se había quedado en mitad de la ruta, y no habíamos podido llamar a nuestros padres porque no había señal. Así que hacía 3 horas estábamos caminando por esta ruta, todavía faltaban varios kilómetros por caminar, cuando de la nada un auto paro, creíamos que estábamos salvados. Las ventanillas del auto bajaron y vimos a dos hombres que nos miraban más de lo que me gustaría, pero no dejaban de ver a Jake y Emm que eran los que les pedían que nos lleven, los dos hombres les sonreían y parecía como si les coqueteaban, les habían dicho que sus nombres eran Demetri y Alec . Cuando uno de ellos habló. _

_-Los llevaremos.- Dijo sonriendo, nuestras sonrisas se hicieron visibles.- Pero con una condición._

_-¿Cuál? Lo que quieran.- Dijo Emm y Jake esperanzados._

_-Ustedes dos.- Dijo apuntando a mis hermanos.- ¿Cuánto cobran?.- Preguntó a lo que todos lo vimos extrañados._

_-No entiendo, ¿Cuánto cobramos qué cosa?.- Preguntó Jake confundido._

_-La hora chicos.- Dijo el acompañante, creo que se llamaba Alec, al ver que seguíamos sin entender.- Sexo chicos._

_-Disculpen pero no hacemos eso por un viaje gracias.- Dijo Emm apretando sus puños, vi a Jake y estaba peor, estaba todo rojo y creo que los nudillos estaban demasiado blancos por la fuerza que utilizaba y tenía la boca en una fina línea._

_-Pero chicos…- Empezó el que conducía, creo que era Demetri.- Ustedes dijeron lo que quisiéramos y queremos eso por el viaje. Sino no podrán viajar y tendrán que caminar todos los kilómetros que les faltan, creo que no quieren eso._

_-No gracias, pensamos que necesitaban otra cosa no sexo.- Dijo Emm enojado.- Además no haremos eso solo por un viaje, así que caminaremos lo que habrá que caminar y ustedes seguirán por su camino, haremos como que nada paso, no nos conocemos. ¿Bien?. Porque si no se van romperé sus autos junto con sus caras, no sé si me entienden.- Término mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas puños._

_-Está bien, tranquilo muñeco.- Dijo haciendo que Emm se enfurezca más.- Solo queríamos llevarlo con esa condición pero sino pueden, no podemos llevarlos. Así que chau.- Diciendo eso el auto arranco y se fueron, desapareciendo de nuestra vista._

_Cuando ya no los vimos los chicos se calmaron, Alice y yo comenzamos a reírnos sin parar. Ya llorábamos de la risa._

_Cuando nos calmamos nos levantamos y seguimos caminando lo que nos faltaba. Por suerte había una estación de servicio cerca y pudimos hacer que alguien nos lleve ya que nuestros pies no daban más._

_Después de eso, Alice y yo seguimos tirando indirectas sobre el tema y Emmett y Jacob se enojaban y decían que no era gracioso. Pero tantas veces ellos nos tiraban indirectas sobre nuestros antiguos pretendientes, que una pequeña venganza no les vendría mal._

_Fin Flash Back:_

Fue tan gracioso que todavía podemos molestarlos con eso. Estaba en mi mundo cuando de repente el sonido de la campana y las peleas de mis hermanos para que Alice no cuente la historia, me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Mire a los Cullen que nos miraban como si fuéramos de otro planeta. Pero con unas sonrisas asomándose por sus labios.

Nos levantamos todos y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Caminando por los pasillos, pasaban las chicas viendo a mis hermanos con deseo y a Alice y a mí con odio. Más odio les tengo yo a ellas y no por eso lo tengo que demostrar, aunque se podría decir que a algunas les hice mi famosa cara de perro y se alejaban, no sin antes devolverme la mirada.

La clase comenzó y empezamos a hacer los ejercicios que Emm y Jake nos daban.

Cuando los chicos decidieron que jugaríamos Voley, sabiendo que soy muy mala en ese deporte. Los mire, matándolos con la mirada a lo que ellos me respondieron con sonrisas. Así que me decidí a acercarme a ellos.

-Chicos me matare o matare a alguien si me ponen a jugar esto.- Les dije mirándolos recriminatoriamente.

-Bells, tu eres como las demás, sino dirán que como eres nuestra hermana tenemos preferencias y no te dejaremos jugar, así que tendrás que jugar. Así que ve.- Dijo Jake sonriéndome, levantando las cejas en signo de superioridad.- Tómalo como una pequeña venganza, y vendrá lo peor si le dicen a alguien sobre lo que pasó esa vez en la ruta.

-Pero yo no dije nada. Fue Ali.- Dije mirándolos con la boca abierta, asombrada por sus palabras. ¿Por qué se vengan de mí si yo no hice nada? Ni hable.

-Bueno, pero tu dijiste algunas cosas así que no molestes y ve.- Dijo Emm sonriendo como Jake.

-Ok.- Dije resignada para después bufar y salir de ahí.

Nos pusimos en equipos de cuatro y comenzamos a jugar. Cuando un pelotazo me dio justo en la cabeza y después todo se volvió negro…

_Hola! Perdonen por la demora, se que tuve que haber publicado en finde pasado, pero tuve una razón para no publicar._

_Mi mamá se enfermo y tuve que ayudar a mis hermanas y mi papá a cuidarla, por eso no pude estar mucho en la compu_

_Pero no las hice esperar tanto, espero, así que como siempre perdón y miles de veces perdón u.u_

_Como siempre este cap. Se lo dedico a mis hermanas, a Mechii y a todas las que me leen :)_

_Besos __**Liz**_


End file.
